The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle and, more particularly, to a fishing diver for maintaining a depth beneath an ocean surface without the use of weights and without requiring continuous trolling movement of a boat.
Ocean fisherman often desire to fish very near the ocean floor. It is difficult, however, to position and maintain the bait and hook rigging in this position due to strong water currents. Obviously, these problems make it very difficult to catch certain types of fish.
Various products, proposals, and methods have been utilized in the past for accomplishing this objective. Specifically, deep sear diver or planer devices have included heavy weights to urge the diver to the ocean bottom. Once at the bottom, however, this position has been difficult to maintain without the boat maintaining a continuous trolling motion. Another method requires the use of at least two fishing lines that are complicated for the average fisherman. Although these methods and devices are assumably effective for their intended purposes, the weights, boat movement, or complex rigging are very inconvenient and expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved deep sea diver that would descend to the ocean bottom and maintain that position without the use of ballast weights and without requiring that the boat continuously troll on the ocean surface.